Bag filters have long been used for the purpose of increasing the filter area at a given location. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,443; 2,853,154; 3,276,190 and 3,392,846 are exemplary of such structure. Such filters have, heretofore, been impractical in high velocity air handling systems of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,655 wherein high efficiencies and fan velocities are required. Drum filters or V-cell filters have heretofore been used in the large industrial air handling applications.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a filter for operation at high efficiencies at high fan velocities in industrial air handling units.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a novel mounting configuration to accomplish the foregoing objective with a relatively low pressure drop.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a mounting structure offering minimum surface area to restrict air flow and at the same time function as lateral bracing to support the housing of the unit where space limitations are critical.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a filter of the foregoing type wherein the filter medium is easily changeable.